


Drinking Buddies

by steorra (meraki_saki)



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meraki_saki/pseuds/steorra
Summary: All he wanted was a buddy to drink with. Was that truly so wrong?alternatively; though he prided in his drinking skills, Alfyn should have known better when requesting the strongest mead the tavern had





	Drinking Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> overall I’m a multishipper (all ships are valid), but I gotta admit that I’m a sucker for Ophilia/Therion

**Drinking Buddies**

When Alfyn caught sight of Therion at the tavern, his face brightened into a wide smile.

“Hey, I’ve been looking for you, bud!”

Therion released a sharp breath when Alfyn sat beside him, already blinded by his wide smile.

“Why don't we order a couple rounds and drink the day away, eh?”

“I don’t feel like it,” Therion said. “Besides I’m trying to listen for information, not to get drunk.”

Alfyn harrumphed and crossed his arms over his head. “Gosh, everyone’s boring today.”

After finally arriving in the tavern after traveling for such a long time, it seemed the best time to relax over several jugs of mead and good company. Unfortunately, Primrose and Cyrus were exploring the town while Olberic was accompanying H’aanit and Tressa for their hunt for supplies.

Therion was his last hope, yet he immediately shot him down.

‘ _There has to be a way to get him to join me..._ ’ he thought, scanning the room for some divine inspiration.

And thank the gods because he thought he actually did.

“Ophilia, why I’m glad to see you!”

At the sound of her name, he swore he saw Therion tense a fraction of an inch. Alfyn smirked and walked over to sit by her.

“Is there something that you need?” she asked, sipping on a glass of water.

“Only presence of a lovely lady like yourself,” he said. “It’s lonely drinking by myself after all, and I was hoping you’d give me some company.”

He swore he could feel it, some strange aura boring at the back of his head, at his proximity to Ophilia.

She, on the other hand, remained blissfully ignorant. “Oh, I don’t drink very much, but I could pour your drinks for you?”

“Great idea! Barkeep, the strongest mead you have!”

The bartender nodded his head in acknowledgment and directed it to their table. He turned back smiled at Ophilia who only returned an innocent grin back.

Alfyn figured this had to work. He swore he saw it while on their travels, those soft looks when Ophilia was not looking, Therion’s tone seeming less gruff when he was addressing her. After all, it must have been impossible for even that grumpy thief to be immune to her innocent charms.

Then again, he could never figure out what goes on in Therion’s head. 

When the drinks finally arrived, he was besieged with doubts. 

He was not necessarily the best person to talk to when anything of the romantic nature was involved. He could have just been imagining things, reading too much into the situation.

 _'Yeah, this might have been a dumb idea after all.'_ He glanced over to Ophilia and shrugged his shoulders. ‘ _But d_ _rinking with a cute girl is a nice consolation though._ ’

Just when he was contenting himself with the thought, he noticed someone seat himself right in between them.

“Don’t pour for him. Pour for me,” Therion said coolly, casually placing his mug in front of her. “He could be an annoying drunk for all we know.”

“Hey, I can hold my drinks just fine!” Alfyn said, trying to conceal his smile.

“Well, it doesn't help that you're pretty annoying sober. You shouldn't be harassing her,” he said, shooting Alfyn a stern glare.

Ophilia, while surprised at his sudden appearance, only smiled. “Alfyn wasn’t bothering me. Though I can pour you both drinks if you’d like.”

Therion flinched when Alfyn wrapped his arm around his shoulder and offered his mug. “Sound like a great idea! Let's both drink and be merry!"

As she nodded her head and enthusiastically poured their drinks, Therion scowled in defeat while Alfyn grinned.

It was nice to be right sometimes.

* * *

“Pray tell, what happeneth here?”

H’aanit, Olberic, and Tressa all blinked in surprise to see Alfyn was out cold, the apothecary’s face flat against the table.

Poor Ophilia grinned meekly at them. “A-ah, I guess when Alfyn ordered strong drinks, they genuinely were strong.”

Linde prowled over to them, sniffed leftover mead, and hissed, rubbing her nose of the pungent scent. Tressa poked Alfyn’s cheek, noting he was unresponsive.

“I feel awful. I knew I should have stopped them, but they insisted they were fine,” Ophilia said, frowning at the sight.

“Don’t feel bad. They were the dumb ones,” Tressa noted, her arms on her hips. “They’re the ones that should feel bad for bothering you like this.”

Tressa turned to poke Therion, but stopped in her place. Ophilia remained completely still as Therion rested his head on her shoulder, fast asleep, looking the most peaceful any of them had ever seen before.

Tressa caught Ophilia’s eye and raised her brow at the arrangement. Her face flushed a light pink, and she turned her gaze away.

“We should carry them back to the inn,” Olberic said, lifting Alfyn with ease. “It would be a more comfortable place for them to recover.”

“Aye, I doeth agree.”

H’aanit moved to lift Therion, but Ophilia raised a hand to stop her.

“It’s alright, H’aanit.” The huntress froze and blinked in surprise. “Er, he’s not very heavy. I don’t mind really.”

“Plus I’m sure Therion’s pride would be wounded if he found out someone carried him out,” Tressa added, shooting the cleric a wink. Ophilia pouted in response, but said nothing more.

“Alright, after we settle Alfyn and organize our supplies, we shall return and check on you then,” Olberic said while she nodded her head in understanding.

While Olberic and H’aanit made their way out the tavern, Tressa paused a moment. She looked over and took in Ophilia and Therion’s content faces, the cleric looking at the thief so softly, a smile unknowingly curling at her lips.

Tressa felt a wide smile appear on her own face as she rushed out of the tavern after their companions. ‘ _Wait until Primrose hears about this._ '

**Author's Note:**

> remember to drink responsibly, kids. thanks for reading!


End file.
